Always with you, no matter what
by Shino159
Summary: Sora always loses his memories, but his boyfriends stays loyal. 'He told me to give this to you, you should read it ok'
1. Prologue

My first story ^^ i'm nervous -_- uhmm.... ENJOY!!~

I own nothing besides the plot

* * *

Prologue

'He told me to give this to you, you should read it ok?'

'Ok…'

I took the book from Luna, my friend. My boyfriend was in the hospital, he was desperate because he lost hope.

You see… I lost my memories and I don't know anything about the past. Apparently the past is really important for my boyfriend, because I lose them very much. I lost them by a car accident, a fight etc.

I kept forgetting my boyfriend yet he stays with me all the time, he's a really sweet guy.

Now the book…

It says: _For my dear Sora_

* * *

This was short... but i'll go on if i have reviews ^^


	2. Acceptation and child

Chapter 1: Acceptation and child

My dear Sora, you forgot your memories so I thought to write a book for you. Please read it, it would make me very happy. So I'll start with what I still know alright?

It was six months ago that I found you again, you always move with your parents and it's hard to find you. But I manage to find you anyways, every time. So I found you at school, you were in another class but that doesn't matter. I followed you after school and we came to a halt at a building, you ran inside because you were scared of me, I can understand. After waiting for 4 hours or something it was already dark and you came out the building to confront me.

'What do you want?! You're scary!! Leave me alone you stalker!'

I realized that you forgot about me, again. _Sigh_

'Hey Sora, I came here for you'

'How do you know my name?'

'I know you Sora'

'It doesn't make any sense. I don't know who you are'

'You'll understand, all you have to do is stay with me okay? Everything will be the same again'

'No!'

'Sora I need you and you need me'

'You're talking nonsense!'

And you ran inside again, you were scared of me. Lucky for me your friend Luna was nice enough to give me a chance so you gave me one. You weren't scared anymore and we became close friends.

We had a party for rich people and we were invited. Our love was blooming from that moment on but our parents didn't approve of it, they had separated us. A maid of your good friend Vayne chased after us and knew where we were going. We pleaded and begged and begged. You're parents didn't trust me at all but they took the risk for you Sora, they love you very much. My dad couldn't imagine his son as gay but he accepted me anyways. My mother was really against it but my dad shut her up.

We were happy, our friends supported us and we lived our happy live. But then something really weird happened. We had a child that was us, born from our love. We named him Fate. He had your hair and my blue eyes. He was so adorable and we loved him really much. Sometimes you gave him more affection then to me and that made me really jealous, I shouldn't be jealous at a child I know.

But then we found out you were sick, so sick that your lifespan was shortened. There was no healing for it. You came in the hospital and then… you were dead.

I couldn't take it but I had to move on, I had to be strong for Fate. Tychina, our other friend that is a whiz-kid, figured out that you died because of Fate. He was a mistake that was made by God, he shouldn't have existed. Your life was shortened so that Fate could live. The knights of time came to us to take Fate from me.

'Daddy I don't want to go!! I want to stay with you, please!'

'You'll stay with me Fate, I won't let you go!'

He cried and I started crying shortly after.

'We have to take Fate with us'

'No! I won't give him to you. Fate is part of our family, he's my son'

'He is a mistake. We'll take him with us and everything will be normal again'

'No! Daddy, please!'

'You won't get Fate'

'Then we have to take Fate with force'

It happened so fast. They shot a child, a child! Shortly after that they took our memory of Fate and the memory that you were sick. How I know this? My memories came back after a while. You lived again and we were happy together.


	3. Jealous

Chapter 2: Jealous

So we were happy, not for long though… Your friends took most of your time so I didn't see you much. I was going with you to your friends one day and it wasn't really what I expected… He he… your friends were really perverted so you did all kind of games of liking each other etc. I disapproved it of course, I want you all to myself but you said it was what you always do so I tried to contain myself. When you were continuing with your games I couldn't take it anymore, I walked away. You came after me.

'That was the last time okay? I won't do it ever again' you said and we kissed. I waited in a room for you when you were showering. When you finally came what seemed like an eternity we lay on the bed. We were ready to make love till I saw it. You had love bites all over your body, you said it was the last time but you did it again? I was angry, I don't know at whom but I was angry. I was so angry that I didn't know that I hurt you. I… raped you.

The next day we didn't talk, you were scared of me and I was ashamed of myself. It hurt, you were scared of me. But you are everything to me so I couldn't see a meaning to move forward.

'I'm sorry Sora'

'…'

'I'm really sorry'

'I… I'm scared'

'You have the right to be scared Sora'

'I… want to break up' that were the words that shot through me.

'I… understand' it was hard for me to say, but you had all the right to break up. I hung up, I messed everything up. I had no meaning in life anymore so I tried suicide.

You heard about it, after all you are a friend of Tychina. You stopped me, but you were still scared of me. We slowly build it up and soon enough we were the lovey-dovey couple again. I'm really glad that we made up. You are my everything Sora. I love you.

**Author note: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! This chapter was so short T__T Review!!~


	4. Bond

**Author note: **sorry I haven't updated in a reallllllly long time, I know this is short but enjoy!~

Chapter 3: Bond

With all our hardships behind we finally could enjoy each other every day every time. Then we had decided something huge. We're going to marry. This was our happiest day ever Sora! Although the preparations were hard it was fun and I will do everything to make this day perfect for you (and for me, but it's mainly about you). We invited all of our friends and family and everyone we knew.

I stood at the front of the room and I was waiting with all the people for you to come out of the door and walk to the front where I stand. The music started and everyone stared at the door that slowly opened. There I saw you with flowers in hand, you were so beautiful Sora I can't describe it. You slowly walked with your father as your escort toward the front. The warm feeling began to increase (if that is possible) as you stood in front of me smiling. I smiled back.


	5. Socialize

Chapter 4: Socialize

After our perfect wedding you began to talk about how isolated I was and how I always was with you, not that you minded of course! I'm your husband, but you wanted me to communicate more and meet new people. You're concerned about me and that's really sweet of you Sora. BUT! The truth is, I don't want to be with someone else than you. I love you and I always want to be with you (literally). But you wouldn't let me and I know you have good reasons so I'll do what you say my Sora. There was one friend that I remembered from childhood (vaguely), he is a model so I asked him to hang out. When I was with him I couldn't have a proper conversation with him, I didn't like to be there and I only thought of you Sora. So yeah… it didn't really work but I promise you I will improve my social skills! I love you Sora.


	6. Together

Chapter 5: Together

I've read a few chapters of the book that he has written. I can't believe this all happened to us. We had a baby, a huge fight. We even had a wedding at such a young age. How could I forget all those things? I'm the worst person ever to forget all those special things and to forget your lover. I got to tell him I'm sorry I forgot, I remembered it all now so I hope he will forgive me… will he?

'Sora! Sora!'

I stood up and looked at Luna who ran to me.

'What is it Luna?'

'He's awake! The doctors said he's awake now'

My heart stopped for a second, he's okay. I'm so glad. I walked with her to his room.

'You go alone, I'll just be a bother if I come in with you right? Good luck Sora, I know you remember now right?'

'Yeah, I felt all those emotions of him when I read his book. Although I didn't finish the book…'

'That doesn't matter, you remembered and that's what matters' and she smiles at me. I smile back and open the door to his room. I see him in the bed. He looks kind of pale but okay, he sees me and smiles. That smile, it's so beautiful.

'Hey'

'Hey' his voice is so weak.

'How do you feel?'

'Could be better but I'm fine now, you are here. That makes it bearable'

'… I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry I have put you through this' tears started falling as I hold his hand.

'Shh, it's okay. It's not your fault, you couldn't help it. It's okay Sora'

'… but… but…'

'It's okay Sora, as long as you stay with me. No matter what'

'I will, I promise I'll always be with you, no matter what'

'I love you Sora'

'I love you too'

_Ven_


End file.
